


Outpatient

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Outpatient

"Severus, the mediwizard didn't say you had to stay in bed."

"I am not allowed to brew any potions which require a stirring rod, which are most of my commissions. Nor breathe any harmful fumes, which covers the remainder. On top of that, no alcohol consumption. I may as well stay in bed and die of boredom."

"I very much doubt that if you stay in bed you'll die of boredom."

"What don't you understand, wolf? I can't use my hands."

"I'll just have to do all the work. Where does it hurt?"

"Here."

" _Really_?"

"Indeed."

"I'll kiss it better."


End file.
